


The Beginning

by kolivan



Series: Mei-hem [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei never thought she would be running from the law, but now that she was with these two, it was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a very dear friend of mine and she absolutely loves this pairing, so I was very happy to write this for her. She has other ideas for me as well, this will mostly likely only be the first one of many to come. Here are my actual notes that I took when she was telling me what she wanted to write:
> 
> Mei/Junkrat/Roadhog??
> 
> Junkrat, roadhog, and mei live in a shitty apartment building
> 
> On the run from the law
> 
> Fluffy domestic shit even tho it’s a shitty situation
> 
> Middle of the night, Mei sleeps with those two on the floor because they gave the only bed to her
> 
> I tried my best, and she enjoyed it a lot, so hopefully you guys will do. Enjoy!

 

Never once in her life did she think she would be on the run from the law. One minute she was walking through the streets of King’s Row, taking in the sights around, and the next, she was being pulled along by that disgusting man whose name left a bad taste in her mouth. Behind her, his partner followed and then a few seconds later, the building she was next to only moments ago exploded, stone and debris falling all around. They dodged the falling glass and bricks, and they kept on running. They ran for what seemed like hours until they were out of the city, Mei looking back to see the smoke lifting above the skyline.

As soon as they slowed down enough, however, Mei ripped her hand from Junkrat’s grip.

“What the? Whatcha doin’ Sheila? We gotta go!”

“Why would I go with brutes like you?!”

“Well, the coppers are after us now, so you might wanna.”

“You mean they’re after you!”

“Well you don’t gotta be technical with it!”

As they argued however, Roadhog noticed the red and blue lights flashing in the distance. He grunted and grabbed both of them before running into the nearby abandoned building. He slapped his hands over their mouths as they all listened the police speed on by, and the larger man breathed a sigh of relief as he let their mouths go.

“You two. Enough fighting.”

“But—”

“It wasn’t a suggestion.”

“Alright alright, mate, calm down! Don’t gotta get testy!”

Roadhog grunted in response before walking off to keep guard at the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Mei glared at Junkrat before pouting and turning away, crossing her arms.

“Oh come on, why you gotta be like that? Are you like to all Overwatch agents?”

“You two are Overwatch agents? I highly doubt that.”

“Hey, that building we blew up was full with a bunch of evil suits that were working with Talon! Plus, we saved you from becoming pancake batter on the concrete! So you should thank us!”

“Thank you? Thank you for nearly getting me killed and then kidnapping me?!”

“Look, girlie, we didn’t have to save your sorry ass!”

“My name is not “Girlie”, it’s Mei!”

“Fine, whatever. Mei. We didn’t have to save your ass! We could have just left you to become paint on the pavement! But we didn’t!”

After that, Mei went silent for a moment. He was right, and she couldn’t deny that. They could have just run off to save themselves, but instead, they brought her along and saved her from being crushed by the falling debris.

“Well, I suppose you’re right about that…”

“Roight! Now, let’s let bygones be bygones and I’ll introduce myself. I’m Junkrat, and that is my partner, Roadhog.”

“I know who you are.”

“Oh so you watch the news? Saw our previous masterpiece?”

“Masterpiece?”

“Yes, it was our best heist yet! Ain’t that roight, Roadie?”

Roadhog only replied with a grunt.

“Well since we’re in this for the time being, we might as well get used to each other.”

Again, she knew he was right and she hated that she had to admit that. If they were going to be traveling together until Overwatch found them, then she had to get along with them both. As the rest of the night went on, she could tell that the two were tired, and she too was falling in suite. As they searched around the building for supplies, they found a single bed.

“Oi Mei, here’s a bed for ya.”

“What about you two?”

“Don’t worry about it, mate, Roadie and I are used to sleepin’ on the floor. I prefer it, really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positively!”

She sighed before laying down on the bed, and she found that it was surprisingly comfortable.

“Are you sure you two will be okay?”

Junkrat gave her a thumbs up as he and Roadhog were almost passed out on the floor just a few feet away from her. She laid down, resting her head and soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Hours later, Mei awoke again, hearing the blaring sirens of the police outside as they drove by again, no doubt still looking for them. She rubbed her eyes, waking up more, and looked over to where her traveling companions lay. What she saw made her smile, but she would never admit that to anyone else. Junkrat was curled up in Roadhog’s side, the larger man pulling him close as they cuddled. It was hard to believe that these two were even capable of cuddling. They looked somewhat comfortable, but then Mei couldn’t help but feel bad for taking the bed and those two sleeping on the floor.

She sighed before she stood up and walked over to them. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this, but at the same time, it almost felt right. She curled up beside Roadhog, then felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close to his side. Mei looked up at him, and even though she couldn’t see his face, she was pretty sure he was still asleep. She smiled softly before falling asleep again.

* * *

 

“I’m startin’ to think you like me and Roadie~”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well I caught you cuddlin’ with us last noight!”

“I-I was cold!”

“Sure ya were.”

Roadhog sighed as he listened to those two bicker back and forth at each other. But now, it didn’t annoy him as much as it did the previous day. Perhaps this girl would be good for Junkrat, and good for him as well. He knew they would never admit to each other, or even him, but he knew that deep down, this was the beginning of a great friendship. And perhaps, if they played their cards right, something more could come of it in the future. But he knew not to push his luck. For now, he was content with what they had and he couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
